


Bliżej niż myślisz

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Podczas organizowania ucieczki z Thargelionu elfowie przekonują się, że niebezpieczeństwo czyha na każdym kroku.





	Bliżej niż myślisz

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: animal attack
> 
> Czas akcji: gdzieś po Dagor Bragollah i po tym, jak Caranthir został zmuszony wycofać się z Thargelionu na południe.

**Bliżej niż myślisz**

 

         Olbrzymia szara masa ścięła go z nóg, wybijając powietrze z płuc; ruch był niemal nie do uchwycenia. Uderzył plecami o głaz, trzasnęło żebro, przynajmniej jedno. Odruch kazał chronić głowę, lecz masywna łapa przyszpiliła mu bark, nim zdołał unieść rękę czy sięgnąć po sztylet.

Jego krzyk natychmiast zaalarmował pozostałych, ale nim ktokolwiek do niego dobiegł, ogromne kły zatopiły się w jego przedramieniu, w płucach wciąż brakowało powietrza, ciężar nie pozwalał wydostać się spod bestii. Uścisk na ręce zelżał, kły rozszarpały mu mięśnie przy łokciu, z pyska pociekła krew. Caranthir szarpnął się, zarzęził, gdy masywne szczęki zatonęły raz jeszcze w jego ramieniu i kości nie wytrzymały, trzasnęły z mdlącym chrzęstem.

Ktoś krzyknął; nie on, on wciąż nie mógł złapać tchu. Coś świsnęło i nagle łapa na barku ugięła się i z sunęła, pazury rozorały obojczyk i cały ciężar bestii przycisnął go do ziemi.

 

         Nie powinni się kłócić. Amras był boleśnie świadomy, że obecna sytuacja nie pozostawiała im miejsca na takie luksusy jak kłótnia, a jednak ostatnie dni jasno udowodniły, że dwóch synów Feanora dowodzących jednym obozem to o jednego za dużo. Zbyt wiele lat spędzili każdy w swojej dziedzinie, spotykając się tylko okazjonalnie, ale nigdy w sytuacji, która wymagałaby ustaleń w kwestiach militarnych. Caranthir przez ostatnie stulecia przywykł do posłuchu, do tego, że był udzielnym władcą bogatej krainy i nie odpowiadał przed nikim, bo Maedhros miał swoją siedzibę na północy i z żyznych ziem Thargelionu potrzebował żywności oraz surowców sprowadzanych od Naugrimów, a Najwyższy Król Noldorów ze swego Hithlumu przezornie nie wtrącał się w wewnętrzne układy między synami Feanora władającymi Beleriandem Wschodnim. Sytuacja, w której oddziały Nieprzyjaciela wygnały go z własnej dziedziny, a ich ogień niszczył pola i palił lasy, nie wpłynęła korzystnie na ogładę brata, tak że był drażliwy i bardziej niż zwykle skory do wszczynania konfliktów, choćby i po to, by dać ujście swojej frustracji. Amras ze swojej strony przywykł do niewielkich grup, do mieszkania w osadach, czasem wręcz w obozach podczas letnich miesięcy i nie kusiła go zupełnie wizja powrotu do twierdzy Amon Ereb, o którą dbał jako ważną strategicznie, ale w której rzadko przebywał. Poza tym Caranthir, jako starszy, próbował przejąć dowodzenie, choć to on został zmuszony do ucieczki i szukał schronienia u młodszego brata. To wszystko prowadziło do konfliktów, które zapewne dałoby się rozwiązać w większości przypadków, gdyby byli w stanie usiąść i porozmawiać rozsądnie. Niestety, w przypadku Caranthira raczej nie można było na to liczyć.

         Tym razem brat także przerwał rozmowę, którą usiłowali prowadzić na osobności, bez swoich adiutantów, i wyszedł wzburzony. Amras nie zamierzał początkowo iść za nim, bo zazwyczaj rozmawiało się z nim prościej, gdy ochłonął, ale skoro jego nieobecność się przeciągnęła, Amras także się zniecierpliwił; nie mieli czasu na spory między sobą, gdy trzeba było rozlokować uciekinierów z Thargelionu po okolicznych osadach i rozplanować wzmocnienie ich. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

         Na nagły ruch i krzyk Amras zareagował instynktownie. Bestia, która zwaliła z nóg jakiegoś elfa na skraju obozu, była większa niż którykolwiek z psów Celegorma, nie licząc może Huana.

         – Straż! – krzyknął, samemu dobywając sztyletu i biegnąc na pomoc. Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie łuku, bo zaatakowany elf nawet się nie szamotał i bestia stanowiła odsłonięty cel.

         Strzelił ktoś z boku, raz, drugi. Najbliższy wartownik porzucił łuk i także puścił się biegiem, widząc, że warg przestał się szarpać.

         Amras dopadł do elfa chwilę po nim i dopiero wtedy zobaczył charakterystyczny, wyszywany płaszcz brata.

         – Moryo!

         Na twarzy wartownika odmalowało się podwójne przerażenie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że bestia Nieprzyjaciela przedarła się prawie do samego obozu i być może zagryzła jednego z dowódców.

         – Nie, zaczekaj! – warknął na niego Amras, gdy elf zrobił ruch, jakby chciał zepchnąć zwłoki z Caranthira. – Szczęki – wskazał na pysk warga, zaciśnięty na ociekającym krwią przedramieniu brata. Przyklęknął, nie zwracając uwagi na powstające dookoła zamieszanie, gdy kolejni wojownicy odrywali się od swoich zajęć i chwytali za broń.

         – Sprawdźcie okolicę. Zajmij się tym – rzucił przez ramię do swojego adiutanta, nie odrywając wzroku od Caranthira, który z trudem łapał powietrze. – Nie ruszaj się – powiedział łagodniej do brata. – Zaraz zdejmę to ścierwo.

         Caranthir jęknął głucho w odpowiedzi. Amras kazał pechowemu strażnikowi przyszpilić rannego do ziemi, żeby się nie szarpnął, a sam wsunął dłonie w zaciśnięte szczęki truchła. Palce ślizgały mu się na jego okrwawionych zębach i na poszarpanej ręce Caranthira, który na próbę ruchu niemal się przydławił. W końcu, po chwili zmagań, zdołał rozewrzeć szczęki na tyle, by wyswobodzić rękę; mimo rękawic ostre kły warga pokaleczyły mu dłonie, ale nie zważał na to, tylko razem ze strażnikiem zepchnęli ścierwo na bok.

         Nim zdążyli zareagować, Caranthir przetoczył się na bok i skulił, zdrową ręką osłaniając odruchowo głowę. Jego chrapliwy oddech przeszedł w jęk, gdy tylko Amras dotknął poszarpanej ręki.

         – Już w porządku – powiedział młodszy z braci, siląc się na spokój, gdy mimo słabych protestów rannego przyciskał do pogryzionego ramienia kawałek płótna odciętego naprędce z koszuli. – Nie, nie wstawaj!

         – Muszę – jęknął Caranthir i dźwignął się z trudem.

         Amras zaklął pod nosem, widząc jak krew cieknie mu między palcami, ale pomógł bratu usiąść i przytrzymał, gdy ten zwymiotował gwałtownie.

         – No nie... – jęknął z obrzydzeniem Caranthir, gdy jego wzrok padł na zmasakrowaną rękę; druga drżała, gdy obejmował nią łokieć.

         Amras pozwolił mu złapać oddech, ale brat bladł coraz bardziej i zaczynał się trząść. Przywołał dwóch swoich elfów i polecił im zabrać rannego.

         – Zanieście go do mnie, będzie bliżej. I sprowadźcie uzdrowiciela. Nie protestuj – syknął ciszej do brata, ale Caranthir tylko wymamrotał coś i oparł się głową o pierś elfa, który go uniósł. – Nie ty – warknął na pechowego strażnika, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zniknąć.

         – Tak, panie.

         – Mamy do pomówienia. – Po minie wartownika Amras widział, że ten ma świadomość, jak bardzo nie polubi tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić.

***

         Wokół obozu było czysto. Amras wziął swoich najlepszych tropicieli i metodycznie sprawdził z nimi każdy skrawek ziemi, każdy przeklęty wykrot dookoła obozu. Straże kazał podwoić, a zwiadowcom nakazał szczególną czujność, choć w oczach wielu błysnęła uraza za przypominanie oczywistości.

         Cała ta aktywność nie zdołała zagłuszyć wściekłości Amrasa. Znaleźli w pobliżu ślady świadczące o tym, że bestia musiała długo czaić się w zaroślach. Wyglądało niemal, jak gdyby nieprzypadkowo zaatakowała właśnie Caranthira. Czyżby była dość inteligentna, by wypatrzyć dowódcę i właśnie jego obrać na cel? Amras nie miał z nimi zbyt wiele do czynienia i po wieczornych wydarzeniach obiecał sobie napisać do najstarszych braci z prośbą o informacje.

         Warg! Bydlę omal nie zeżarło mu brata! Na jego ziemiach, w jego obozie! Niewiedza nie usprawiedliwiała wartowników, którzy odpowiadali za bezpieczeństwo wszystkich i mieli być czujni bez względu na formę, jaką przybierały sługi Nieprzyjaciela. Sądząc po tym, jak niektórzy schodzili mu potem z drogi, Amras wystarczająco jasno wyraził swoje zdanie.

         W jego namiocie wciąż pachniało ziołami, panował też nieznaczny bałagan, ale Amras zignorował miskę z brudną wodą, której ktoś zapomniał wynieść. Caranthir spał na jego posłaniu, a jeden z jego elfów czuwał przy wejściu. Amras odesłał go, ale przykazał zostać w okolicy, gdyby potrzebna była jego pomoc. Wciąż był rozdrażniony incydentem, ale uznał, że spojrzy jeszcze raz na mapy i na zapiski, jakie poczynił, gdy usiłowali z bratem rozlokować uciekinierów po pobliskich osadach. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze trochę poobozują, nim rozwiążą wszystkie problemy, ale to akurat mu nie przeszkadzało, jako że wcale nie kusiła go perspektywa powrotu do Amon Ereb i sprawdzaniu postępów we wzmocnieniach fortyfikacji.

         Była już głęboka noc, gdy Caranthir poruszył się niespokojnie. W bladym świetle kryształowej lampy stojącej na skrzyni służącej za stół sprawiał wrażenie wymiętego, zwłaszcza gdy rysy twarzy ściągnęły się w grymasie bólu, a policzkom brakowało zwykłego rumieńca. Zaraz zresztą z ust rannego posypały się przekleństwa, gdy spróbował się poruszyć.

         – Podejrzewam, że uzdrowiciel kazał ci leżeć – odezwał się Amras.

         – Możliwe, nie słyszałem – prychnął Caranthir, odgarniając nieco koce.

         – Jak się czujesz? – Amras zostawił dokumenty i dolał trochę wody do swojego kubka z winem.

         – Jakby mnie warg pogryzł i podeptał – odparł opryskliwie ranny. Usiadł sztywno i nagle jęknął boleśnie, a jego twarz nabrała sinawego odcienia, spotęgowanego jeszcze światłem.

         – Moryo? – Amras momentalnie znalazł sie przy nim i przyklęknął obok posłania; kubek postawił na ziemi.

         – Łubki – wycedził starszy z braci, manipulując palcami przy zranionej ręce.

         Amras podejrzewał, że uzdrowicielom ciężko było założyć usztywnienie tak, by nie urażało ran. Mimo to bez słowa spróbował poprawić opatrunki, nie zadając więcej zbędnych pytań; dobrze wiedział, że w przeciwnym razie brat stanie się nie do zniesienia.

         Caranthir wypił połowę kubka i odstawił go zaraz, by podeprzeć się lewą ręką.

         – Znajdziesz mi coś do ubrania? – zapytał po chwili, gdy Amras narzucił mu koc na gołe ramiona, widząc jak zaczyna drżeć.

         – Na razie nie ma chyba potrzeby – zauważył młodszy brat. – Łatwiej będzie uzdrowicielom...

         – Zimno mi – przerwał mu opryskliwie Caranthir. – I nie będzie mi lepiej, jak jeszcze wymarznę.

         – Połóż się jeszcze, dobrze ci zrobi – zasugerował Amras.

         – Muszę na chwilę – warknął na niego brat, a na twarzy rudzielca błysnęło zrozumienie. – Tak wychodzić nie będę.

         – Nie wolisz, żebym najpierw zawołał uzdrowiciela?

         – Nie – syknął Caranthir, próbując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję.

         Amras nie nalegał, widząc, że brat ma faktycznie pilną potrzebę. I bez zbędnych dyskusji ubranie go okazało się problematyczne, dopóki nie rozciął koszuli na boku i wzdłuż rękawa, by móc ją jakoś włożyć bez poruszania ręką. Miał przy okazji sposobność obejrzeć szkody poczynione przez bestię.

         Wielkie łapy warga odbiły się krwiakami na lewym obojczyku i tuż powyżej pachwiny. Uzdrowiciele zeszyli długie ślady pozostawione przez pazury na barku, ale nie zabandażowali, więc Amras zmuszony był jeszcze zrobić opatrunki, nim pomógł bratu włożyć koszulę. Plecy rannego pokrywały liczne sińce od brutalnego lądowania na ziemi, ale najgorzej wyglądała plama na żebrach zachodząca aż na bok.

         – Możesz oddychać? – zaniepokoił się Amras, przesuwając ostrożnie palcami po wyraźnie uszkodzonych żebrach.

         – Daję radę – westchnął starszy z braci, palcami lewej ręki próbując obmacać bark. – Co ja tu mam? – poddał się w końcu, bo ruch musiał być bolesny.

         – Ślad, jakby cię warg podeptał – odgryzł się lekko Amras. – Na twoim miejscu chyba by mi się nie chciało ruszać, ale skoro nalegasz...

         – Uwierz, że moja chęć wynika z potrzeby znacznie prostszej niż poczucie obowiązku każące mi sprawdzić, co się dzieje w obozie. Ufam, że dajesz sobie radę. Doceń to.

         Amras zignorował słabą zaczepkę i pomógł bratu podnieść się z posłania. Przytrzymał go chwilę, bo miał wrażenie, że Caranthirowi kręci się w głowie. Z tego samego względu wyszedł z nim z namiotu i przywołał podkomendnego brata.

         – Poradzę sobie – syknął Caranthir.

         – Mhm, a jak coś cię zeżre w ustronnym miejscu, to ja będę musiał sam ogarniać cały ten bałagan – odparował Amras.

         – Myślałem, że sprawdziliście okolicę? – Caranthir uniósł brwi w udawanym zdziwieniu, ale nie oponował więcej na towarzystwo.

         – Przedtem też nam się zdawało, że sprawdziliśmy – przypomniał mu Amras. – No, idź i wracaj.

         Starszy z braci mruknął coś i odszedł na skraj obozowiska; strażnik poszedł za nim bez słowa. Amras wrócił do namiotu, wychodząc z założenia, że pośle po uzdrowiciela, gdy brat będzie już z powrotem pod kocami. Liczył, że prześpi się chociaż chwilę przed rankiem, ale miał świadomość, że może nie mieć szans.

         Caranthir nie spieszył się z powrotem i Amras zaczynał się powoli zastanawiać, czy jednak i tym razem coś mu się nie rzuciło na brata. Zanim jednak zdecydował się wyjść, poła namiotu uchyliła się i Caranthir wślizgnął się prosto na posłanie.

         – Jestem prawie pewien, że uzdrowiciel kazał ci trochę poleżeć – skomentował Amras, widząc jak brat siada ciężko i naciąga na siebie koc.

         – Chyba nawet będę skłonny go posłuchać – mruknął Caranthir i położył się ostrożnie. – Ale jedno mnie fascynuje – dorzucił lekkim tonem, gdy już znalazł sobie wygodną pozycję. – Jak Nelyo radzi sobie z troczkami?


End file.
